


A bunch of roses

by julietxhiggins



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: Valentine's day has arrived and is love in the air?
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	A bunch of roses

The SJPD were in the middle of what seemed to be a pretty open and shut case. So naturally a coffee break was well and truly required, and after grabbing a couple of cups from upstairs, Sarah, Charlie and Rex headed back down to the lab. As they arrived downstairs, their eyes were suddenly drawn to a bunch of roses that were laid on Sarah's desk.

They both looked around not spotting anyone suspicious, so ︎Sarah poked her head through to the main part of the lab, spotting Kelly she posed her the question "Any idea where the roses came from?". Kelly turned around to the sound of Sarah's voice "Yeah, front desk brought them up a while ago". "Okay thanks", ︎Sarah replied closing the door to Kelly so that she could get back to what she was working on.

Sarah picked up the roses carefully inspecting them "Well, there's no card". "Secret admirer then?", Charlie smirked. "I doubt it, probably just someone being nice", ︎Sarah brushed his comment off quickly. "What a romantic you are, huh?", Charlie remarked sparking a slight laugh from ︎Sarah, "Let's just say Valentine's Day isn't my favourite time of year". "Yeah, it's not the greatest is it", he commented in return, both with quite somber looks on their faces. Rex looked between his two humans trying to read between the lines, understanding that they'd both been hurt before.

Sarah took a breath, looking down at the roses in her hand, "Well they're pretty, it would seem a waste to throw them out, but they can't stay down here?". She stated causing a raised eyebrow from Charlie. "Can't risk contamination, don't want to throw a wrench in a case where it's not needed". "Ah", Charlie responded in acknowledgment and Rex barked agreeing with Sarah's logic because of course if he's not allowed in the lab then the flowers shouldn't be either.

"So", ︎Sarah hesitated slightly before pushing the roses towards Charlie, letting him take a hold of them. "Mind keeping them upstairs on your desk?", "Now why would I want flowers on my desk?", Charlie smirked meeting Sarah's eyes. "Of course, I will", he agreed and his response was returned with a warm smile of thanks.

"Well, I guess me and Rex should get these roses upstairs and in some water then", "Sounds good". Charlie looked down at the roses now in his hand, wondering who they might of come from because it definitely wasn't him. As he was thinking ︎Sarah started talking, realising his mind was elsewhere she gave him a slight shove on his arm. "Earth to Charlie", "Sorry", "No worries. So I'll see you later then?", ︎Sarah asked smiling. "Yeah I'll see you later", he said as he turned to walk out the door with the roses in his hands. "Bye Rex", Sarah called out to the dog who waited for her words before running off down the hall after his partner.

-

After grabbing a glass of water and placing the roses into it, Charlie and Rex made their way into the bullpen and over to his desk, carefully placing the roses down on the corner. This action did not go unnoticed by hawk eyed Jesse, who instantly spotted the roses. The tech broke into a giant grin before calling out to the detective, who was now sat at his desk. "Got yourself a Valentine Charlie?", Charlie could hear the glee in Jesse's voice as he turned in his chair to face him. "They're ︎Sarah's, I mean not Sarah's from me, just Sarah's" he stuttered like a complete idiot, internally face palming himself. Being more than a little confused, Jesse was now more interested in what was going on "Right, so if they're Sarah's, then why do you have them?". "Well Jesse", Charlie punctuated his name in an annoyed tone, "Someone sent them to ︎Sarah but she can't keep them down in the lab in case it contaminates any of the evidence, hence why I now have them". Charlie explained in a sarcastic way, pointing to the roses on his desk. "Yeah that makes sense", Jesse agreed, slightly sad as he was hoping for a different answer. "And before you ask, we have no idea who they're from as there wasn't a card", Charlie stated. "How'd you know I was going to ask that?". "Because you're Jesse", he said simply enough and Rex barked in agreement, gaining a huff from Jesse who turned back around in his chair. "Fine, guess I'll get back to work then", Jesse mumbled. "Yeah, you do that", Charlie agreed as he too turned back in his chair to work on his paperwork. Quickly glancing at the roses once more before addressing his work, Charlie just couldn't help but wonder who they were from.

-

It was now early evening and the case was finished, everyone was just debriefing up in the bullpen. Sarah smiled over at Charlie as she arrived from her lab, "Hey, so how're my roses doing". "And here I thought you were going to ask about me", "You wish", she replied with a playful smile and shove. "Yeah, yeah. Well good news is I haven't killed them, so guess that means they're all right", Charlie smirked. "Good, because I think they look quite nice on your desk", "Do they now?", "Yeah they do". Charlie looked at her intently causing her to slightly blush, but the moment was soon gone as ︎Sarah was called over by Joe to quickly discuss something.

And as soon as ︎Sarah was gone, Jesse sidled up next to Charlie giving him a 'knowing' look. "What?", "Oh, I was just wondering, what if you know, ︎Sarah sent the roses to herself, in ️like and inadvertent way to give them to you". Charlie just looked at Jesse with a flood of confusion, taking in his words and the possibility that he could be on to something. "︎Sarah wouldn't do that", Charlie proudly claimed, because he knew ︎Sarah and she wouldn't do something like that. "I'm just saying, think about it", Jesse winked and Charlie was about to respond but the pair were rejoined by ︎Sarah.

"So ︎Sarah, got any special Valentines plans?", Jesse eyed her, completely grinning from ear to ear, which slightly put ︎Sarah on edge if she was being truthful. "Nope, just heading home and I'm guessing that's the same answer for all of us", she smirked, gaining an eye roll from Jesse and a chuckle from Charlie. "Well played", Jesse surrendered before walking off from the pair, not wanting to be 'teased' anymore, even though that's exactly what he was doing to the two of them.

"That worked better than expected", ︎Sarah commented. "Oh, so you were trying to get rid of him?", Charlie questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jesse. But I'm just not in the mood for his games tonight". "Yeah I know what you mean", he agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking over what the tech had said to him before ︎Sarah rejoined them.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked over to ︎Sarah, her eyes instantly meeting his "What?". "I know Valentine's isn't either of our favourite days, but how about you join Rex and me for a takeaway tonight?", Charlie asked with hopeful eyes, gaining a warm smile in return his heart jumped at her reply. "I'd love to. Let me go grab my stuff and I'll meet you in the car park?", "Sounds good", he blushed as she walked off. He looked over to his furry partner who had been watching the whole conversation play out "Yeah I know pal, I know". Charlie shook his head at all the thoughts currently going through his mind and just turned his attention to grabbing his stuff and heading out for the night.

-

After having met up in the car park, both got into their respective cars and made their way over to Charlie's house. Once arriving Charlie opened his door letting them all in, with Rex rushing in first, picking up the post in his mouth on the way. As they settled down on the sofa, Rex dropped the post on Charlie's lap. Quickly flicking through it, there wasn't much that was interesting, except one card that stuck out. "Got your own secret admirer, have you now Charlie?", ︎Sarah giggled at the awkwardness of the situation. However, Charlie wasn't as bothered, as he just chucked the card to the side with the rest of the post "Hardly, it's probably from Aunt Miranda. She sends one every year", he claimed. But ︎Sarah couldn't help to think, that he was just saying that to put her mind at ease, for the fact that he didn't even open it to check.

A silence fell over them, so Charlie used that as an opportunity to give ︎Sarah a bit of space, as he made his way to the kitchen, to order their 'usual' takeaway food. And as soon as he vacated his space, Rex filled it instantly, laying his head down on Sarah's lap. Of course she started to stroke their furry friend, whilst also whispering to him "Oh Rex, what are we gonna do, huh?". Rex tilted his head up at her slightly, looking at her as if he registered the unspoken words from her mouth. This just confirmed to ︎Sarah what she was feeling and she was thankful to Rex for always being there when she needed him.

Once Charlie was done with ordering their food, he grabbed them both a beer from the fridge. As he handed ︎Sarah her beer he shot Rex a look, which the dog instantly understood as he got up from his spot and went over to lay on his bed, allowing Charlie to resume his position next to ︎Sarah on the sofa.

Sarah looked to him and smiled, "How about a toast?". "A toast to...?", Charlie queried. "I don't know, secret admirers", ︎Sarah blushed and Charlie just nodded in agreement. "To secret admirers". They both clinked the necks of their beer bottles, before taking a sip, keeping the eye contact between them the whole time. They both had so many questions but neither of them knew where to start.

They decided to put the talking on hold for a while as they knew that whenever they even approached a subject like this, something would interrupt them. So they just waited it out and soon enough their food had arrived. Both now comfortable again, as it just felt as if it was a normal day again, rather than that 'romantic' day.

As they finished, they both cleared up their food, throwing the last few scraps of their leftovers to a very appreciative Rex. He was always happy when ︎Sarah came over to eat with Charlie, as it meant he ended up getting more food. "No wonder he likes you so much, he gets double helpings when you're around", Charlie joked. "Hey, Rex likes me for more reasons, than just me feeding him", ︎Sarah responded, giving Charlie a slight shove as she made her way back through to the living room from the kitchen.

As she sat back down on the sofa she half relaxed thinking that was the end of it, but oh no, Charlie had other ideas. "Okay then, what other qualities do you have that Rex likes?", Charlie challenged her. "I could ask you exactly the same question", she laughed as he rejoined her on the sofa, sitting fractionally closer than he was before. "Well, I'm y'know...", "Awkward, funny, a bit of a klutz, not really a smooth talker". "Hey", he stopped her as now it was his turn to lightly shove her shoulder. "Says you, miss nerd. You're equally awkward and cute, almost all of the time". "Cute?", she questioned with a smile playing on her lips. Charlie shied away a bit as he realised he said that out loud. He regained eye contact with her, with a slight blush on his cheeks and just let out a breath, "Yeah, because you are". A blush now emerging on Sarah's cheeks, she smiled at him "You're kinda cute yourself you know". "Good to know", he laughed, not really knowing how else to respond.

Rex had clearly had enough of his humans antics as he walked over to them, nudging both of their legs as he looked between them. Charlie and ︎Sarah both looked at each other, knowing full well what Rex was trying to say to them, but neither one really wanting to attempt the first move. But Rex was having none of it, he just wanted his humans to finally realise what was right in front of them and that was each other. He stood up on his back paws, leaning up to them both and licking their faces, they both giggled in response and as he retreated ︎Sarah let her head fall onto Charlie's shoulder and once it was there, she didn't want to move it. As Rex settled back down, he realised that he'd accomplished his mission, so he went back to his bed for a well deserved nap.

Charlie dropped his face to look down at ︎Sarah, who was now nice and comfortable on his shoulder, he couldn't help but love how she looked right now, so he placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Sarah instantly relaxed into his touch but couldn't help but address the situation. "So this is a development", she laughed. "Yeah, hope your secret admirer doesn't mind", Charlie joked. "Well if he's not you, then I don't care what he thinks", she said as she looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

Without even hesitating, Charlie leant down, his lips brushing against Sarah's in a tentative but loving kiss. ︎Sarah responded to his action by leaning into the kiss more, showing them that this was what they'd both wanted for such a long time. As they broke apart they both just smiled and of course Charlie couldn't help himself by not making a joke right now "Better than roses?". "Definitely".

Sarah repositioned herself back on Charlie's shoulder and he just kept her in his arms. They were both silent as they no longer needed words, because having each other was enough.

After a while Charlie looked down at ︎Sarah, noticing her now sleeping form and he just felt a sense of contentment at how peaceful she looked. He took the opportunity to carefully lean over to where he had chucked his post to earlier and picked up the Valentine's card he'd been sent. He smiled at the familiarity of the hand writing as he opened it, sending a warm feeling through his heart.

To my favourite Nephew,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Lots of love from Aunt Miranda

P.S. I hope ︎Sarah liked her roses ;)

Charlie slowly closed the card and he just thought to himself, of course it was Aunt Miranda, he should of known. He threw the card back over to the side and relaxed into the warmth of Sarah's body next to his. Guess he had a reason to enjoy Valentine's Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this ended up way longer than expected and I'm not 100% sure that it's actually any good. But I promised a Valentine's day fic and here it is ❤
> 
> Also, out of my own curiosity I was just wondering where you all are from? 🙈  
> I'm from England, UK 🇬🇧


End file.
